new empire
by vectis invictus
Summary: my name is radec, i'm a stormtrooper under the banner of the empire, we fight to protect the innocent and the weak, rebels have been commiting terrorist attacks acroos the galaxy and the empire has dispatched me to lothal along with the rest of the 427th. !good empire AU
1. Chapter 1

**it is a period of galctic unrest**

 **in a horrific turn of events the jedi, the protectors of peace**

 **has turned on the republic!**

 **only by the combined forces of the clone army and jedi knight anakin skywalker was the jedi able to be subdued**

 **now the senate has called for a new goverment to be created**

 **a goverment that will bring stabality to the galaxy.**

"meesa believs that supreme chanceller palpatine shoulda be the leader of the new empire!" ja-ja binks declared to the senate. several of the inner core memebers protested but were silenced when chanceler palpatine spoke, "whilst it is a...interesting notion i must protest, i'm a 67 year old man who already has enough problems keeping this very senate stable!" several disgrunteled shouts came from some of the politicions "how would i manage to keep an EMPIRE of all things stable when i can hardly keep you all from getting eachover assasinated!?"

a young woman stood up, "and who else is qualified for the position chanceller?, as you said so yourself, half of us are incopatant and the other half are too bloodthirsty!", once agian several shouts of indignation echoed across the room. "no chanceller you are the only one who has the ability to lead our people, especially since the betrayal of the jedi"

palpatine frowned but nodded his head "very well, but we must vote on this matter" a look of relief came over several of the inner core members. "in one week the senate will regroup for the vote that will decide the future of the republic, good day adies and gentlemen."


	2. Chapter 2

blaster bolts flew over my head as i ran to cover, we had been caught in a rebel ambush. "radec!, do you have any thermal detonators?" my commander asked me, i checked my ammo pouches and found one, "yeah but i only have one!" i shouted back "throw it at the- ah kriff!" my commander yelled as a bolt struck his leg "commander are you alright" another trooper yelled, the commander looked at him with a wince but nodded "i'll live" he looked at me " radec throw that grenade at the ammo boxes behind that rebel, see him?" i looked and saw who he was talking about, a big trandoshan carrying a gatling laser "i see him sir!" the commander nodded "ok, on the count of three throw the grenade, we will give you covering fire" i nodded. i primed the grenade. "ONE" i tensed up "TWO" i began to sweat, what if i got hit? "THREE" "COVERING FIRE!" at that moment my body sprang into action, i launched myself up and threw the grenade, it sailed by the trandoshans head almost like it was in slow motion and landed by the ammo crates, the trandoshans eyes went wide and he dived for cover, just as the grenade detonated, i could faintly hear someone yelling to get down, but i stood there mesmerised by the explosion, suddenly hands grabbed me and trew me to the ground, just as a large peice of shrapnel flew through the spot i was standing at.

 _ **commander pov**_

i watched as radec threw the grenade, i watched as the lizards eyes went wide with fear, watched at the grenade detonated, destroying the ammo crates and setting off a massive explosion, i watched as a large hunk of metal headed straight for radec. my eyes went wide, without think i sprinted to radec shouting at him the get down, but he didn't respond, "bloody hell get your ass to the ground kid!" i yelled at him as i tackled him, the hunk of metal went right over our heads and hit a AT-ST's leg, it dug in deep, i inhaled in shock, if that had hit radec he wouldve been cut in half. i looked at the kid and took his helmet off. radec was out cold. "sir!" a scout trooper yelled at me, i looked up and asked "what is it?" the trooper looked at me and siad "sir, genral sanders wishes to talk to you". i groaned, the genral won't be happy about losing the ammo crates. i looked at radec, "get a medic over here " i ordered, the trooper saluted and went to look for a medic. i looked at radec again, "what am i going to do with you lad?"


	3. Chapter 3

**greeting earthbased life forms my name is godless writer!**

 **i have been sent down by my over lords to express their gratitude for the reviews and favourites, continue to support this fictional piece of writing and you shall be awarded treasure beyond your wildest dreams!**

 **to answer noobs question, whilst i will eventually add the ghost crew they won't be centric to the story, but i will add them about sabezra though, i ship it but i'm not going to write much about it, this story will be empire centric, mostly revolving around radec.**

 **to mandalorian, thank you i understand that these type of storys are pretty rare**

 **one more thing, radec is based off of me by some extent. i have a slight personality disorder where i create different versions of my self to help me cope with life and stress, i'll try not to make him into a gary stue, if i do, just point it out and i'll try and sort it out!**

 **once again thank you!**

 **new chapter on monday!**


	4. details for radec

**it is a period of galctic unrest**

 **in a horrific turn of events the jedi, the protectors of peace**

 **has turned on the republic!**

 **only by the combined forces of the clone army and jedi knight anakin skywalker was the jedi able to be subdued**

 **now the senate has called for a new goverment to be created**

 **a goverment that will bring stabality to the galaxy.**

"meesa believs that supreme chanceller palpatine shoulda be the leader of the new empire!" ja-ja binks declared to the senate. several of the inner core memebers protested but were silenced when chanceler palpatine spoke, "whilst it is a...interesting notion i must protest, i'm a 67 year old man who already has enough problems keeping this very senate stable!" several disgrunteled shouts came from some of the politicions "how would i manage to keep an EMPIRE of all things stable when i can hardly keep you all from getting eachover assasinated!?"

a young woman stood up, "and who else is qualified for the position chanceller?, as you said so yourself, half of us are incopatant and the other half are too bloodthirsty!", once agian several shouts of indignation echoed across the room. "no chanceller you are the only one who has the ability to lead our people, especially since the betrayal of the jedi"

palpatine frowned but nodded his head "very well, but we must vote on this matter" a look of relief came over several of the inner core members. "in one week the senate will regroup for the vote that will decide the future of the republic, good day adies and gentlemen."


End file.
